


After all this time.

by shortness1029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Remus moves in with Sirius after being apart for 12 years.





	After all this time.

After all of this time Remus and Sirius would be living together again. It's been 12 years and Remus was a nervous mess. He knocked on the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. The door opened and Sirius was there. Remus felt himself take a breath, he didn't even know he was holding. Sirius wrapped him in a big hug.

“Moony, I've missed you so much!” 

“Padfoot, you're making hard for me breath.” Remus laughed. 

Sirius let him go, he grab his hand and lead him into the house. “Your room is up stairs next to mine.” 

Sirius smiled at his friend. “So Remy what do you want for dinner”

“Siri can you even cook?” Remus ask while laughing. 

“Yea, I can make pizza.”Sirius said with a smile.

“Then pizza it is.” 

*****

They walked down to the kitchen. Remus sat down and watched Sirius trying to make homemade pizza. He was making a mess of everything. Remus finally got up to help. 

“I though you said you knew how to make pizza,” Moony laughed. 

“I do but not homemade pizza but I wanted to do something special for you.” 

Remus reached up and wiped the flour off Sirius's face. Remus felt his best friend take a deep breath. 

“My mom use to make me homemade pizza a lot. I'm sure I can remember how to make it let me help.” He said. 

They ended making a bigger mess but least the pizza was good. They talked a little while we ate. 

*****

They walked up to their bedrooms, they were getting ready to go into them. Sirius looked at the other man nervously. 

“Moony do you remember when we use to share a bed, when we were in school?”

“Yes I do.” 

“Do you think we could do that again? I mean I'll turn into Padfoot if you want me too.” 

“Sirius that will be fine and I want to stay you.” He took him by the hand and lead to his room. 

They walked into Sirius room. They changed into night clothes. Remus laid down first, he held opened the covers for Sirius. He laid down next to his best friend under the covers. 

“Remus, I use to have nightmare. That's how it started that's why I asked you to sleep in bed with me. It stopped them but then when I went away they came back. I need you so badly even after all this time, Remus I need you.” He felt his eyes burning a little from tears. 

“Sirius I'm not going anywhere ever again, I promise.” 

Remus rolled and looked at Sirius. Remus wanted to kiss Sirius so badly but he didn't know Sirius felt the same way. Sirius looked at Remus with a smile. He leaned over kissed him, Remus kissed him back with passion. 

“I've been waiting years to do that Moony.” 

“I'm glad you did, Sirius I've been in love with you for years.”

“I love you too Remus.” 

That's all that was said they finally fell asleep in each other arms. After all this time.


End file.
